True Feelings & Together
by fire angel Ileana
Summary: Well to make long summary short. Everyone is famous except Kagome. Really, It's not as boring as it sounds. I hope. R&R!
1. You smell like dirty socks!

**Disclaimer: Hahaha! Kaithleen smells like dirty socks!! I don't own Inuyasha-oh shit! ::gets chased by an angry Kaithleen:: Bye! Keisha Chanté and JoJo rule!!! =)**

**A/N: Damnit! Sorrie ppl, but school starts in 8 days, so therefore I won't be able to post chapters that often. I was, but I couldn't because I couldn't find my work. -.-; Just because they're famous, doesn't they don't have to go to school! All the youkais in the show look the same. And Sesshomaru does have both arms.**

**Chapter one You smell like dirty socks!**

**"I hate my life! I hate my life! I HATE MY LIFE!!" Kagome shouted angrily as she stormed into the mansion. She stomped up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door. She picked up her diary and began to write.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Here's the deal. My sister, the famous Kikyo, has just come back from shooting a movie. She's only seventeen, and dropped out of school a year ago. She was the school's little miss perfect. I mean, all 100%, straight As, everything. She only dropped out of school because mom died in a hit and run. We needed money. So, when some movie director heard of Kikyo, he made her a star, and now we live in this huge mansion with all this crap. Well, not crap. I mean, Kikyo didn't buy all that for her, she bought most of it for me. She wanted me to have everything I wanted. Well I do. I get straight As in every subject except choir and music. I get As. But I still hate my life. Why? Because of him. Inuyasha. The stupid pig! He's so selfish and full of himself! He's such a jerk! And we go to school together! The same school Kikyo went to. Well, at least my best friend Sango is there for me. Well, anyways, Inuyasha totally humilliated me today! He said that I was going out with Miroku! And everyone believed him! But I'm not going out with Miroku! Sango is the one who likes him! Not me! So, naturally, I got pissed at him, and I said that he was going out with Kagura. Sure enough, he got pissed at me. So, then after school, Kikyo told me that she's having a few friends from the movie shoot over for dinner. So I say sure, that's cool. And it turns out one of them is Inuyasha!! In my house! Kikyo of course didn't know. So, she took us both out for dinner. I couldn't stand Inuyasha! He was acting all sweet for Kikyo! He is such a fake! I hate him sooooooooo much! How can he do that?! Bastard! Well, I'll make sure he pays. I just got back from the resturaunt Kikyo took us to. I called for the limo to take me home early. I want to kill him! I want to kill him! I WANT TO KILL HIM!!! But I won't. I'll be charged of murder. And Kikyo won't be too pleased about that. Kikyo got me this awesome new computer yesterday. It uses voice control. So, it only works for me. Plus it has a name. Just remember that Inuyasha is a stupid jerk that I want to kill.**

**Love,**

**Kaggs**

**"Camille, check for new emails." Kagome ordered as she turned on her radio. Keisha Chanté. One of her favourite artists.**

**"Three new emails, miss Kagome." the cool female computer voice replied.**

**"Who are they from?" Kagome said switching off her radio to listen.**

**"Sango, Miroku, Kikyo."**

**"Read them."**

**"_Hey Kaggs! Are you busy later? Chat with me. Talk to you later! Bye!_ from Sango. _Hi Kagome! Could you tell me what are Sango's favourite flower? I'd ask her myself but I want to surprise her. Thanks!_ from Miroku." Camille imatated every voice perfectly.**

**"Read the one from Miroku again."**

**"_Hi Kagome! Could you tell me what are Sango's favourite flower? I'd ask her myself but I want to surprise her. Thanks! _from Miroku."**

**"Reply to Miroku's email. Just type what I say next."**

**"Yes miss Kagome."**

**"Hey Miroku! Sango's favourite flowers are lilacs. She seemed pretty pissed at you this morning. I can guess what you did. Later. From, Kagome."**

**"Email sent. Anything else miss Kagome?"**

**"Read the email from Kikyo."**

**"_Hi Kaggie! I had to leave for a photo shoot. Sorry about that sis. Why'd you leave during dinner? I'm expecting an answer when I get back. I met up with Sesshomaru before I left. Is there something going on between you and Inuyasha? You absolutely must tell me everything. I'll be back in a week. Take care of yourself, okay Kaggs? Love, your big sis, Kikyo._"**

**"Check my calander please."**

**"Today you have to go visit Shippo, take him to the park for an hour, and that's all."**

**"Ok. Email Sango. Tell her that I'll be on in an hour and a half."**

**"Yes miss Kagome."**

**"I'll see you in a bit."**

**"Yes miss Kagome."**

**Kagome ran out the door before any of the maids could question her. Once she was off the mansion grounds, she walked. Well, fine. Biked. She biked to Shippo's house. An eight year old kid who was one of the only kids who didn't look up to Inuyasha. Instead, he looked up to Kagome. He was a youkai. But he was a kid none the less. And he thought of Kagome and Kikyo as older sisters. Once Kagome saw the peach paint of the small house, she slowed down. She got off her bike, and rang the doorbell. She could hear Shippo yelling "I'll get it!" _Cute._ Kagome thought with a smile. A short redheaded boy with green eyes opened the door. As soon as he saw Kagome, his face lit up.**

**"Kagome! You're here! You're here!" he said excitedly. He jumped on her shoulder. _(i like that because it's so cute)_**

**"Yeah, I'm here. I'm bringing you to the park today, remember?" Kagome said getting on her bike. She got to the park. Shippo ran around and jumped in the leaves, as she sat down.**

**"Hey! Aren't you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. He looked up at the tall man in front of him. He had silver hair, amber eyes, and he was wearing a sweater, jeans, and a peair of worn runners.**

**"Yeah. Did you want my autograph?" Inuyasha teased. Shippo sniffed the air, then made a face.**

**"You smell like dirty socks!" Shippo announced.**

**"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha said angrily as he chased him.**

**"AHHHH!!! KAGOOOMEEEEEE!!!" Shippo shouted running for his life. "HEEEEEEEELP!!!!"**

**"Shippo! What's wrong?!" Kagome said running to the frightened youkai's side. She saw Inuyasha. Her expression clouded. "What the hell did you do to him?! He's scared to death!"**

**"Well it's his fault! He's the one who said I smelled like dirty socks!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.**

**"He said what?" Kagome asked laughing.**

**"He said I smelled like dirty socks! He's a brat!" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome stopped laughing.**

**"He's just a kid! Stop being so childish!" Kagome shot.**

**"But I'm not being childish!" Inuyasha protested. Shippo stuck out his tounge at him from behind Kagome.**

**"Sure you're not. And my sister isn't Kikyo." Kagome said sarcastically.**

**Back in Kagome's room.....**

**"Did I get any new emails Camille?" Kagome asked as she walked into her room.**

**"Yes miss Kagome. From Inuyasha." Kagome froze.**

**"From Inuyasha?! Are you sure?!" Kagome demanded.**

**"Yes. Do you want me to block him?" Camille asked.**

**"No. What's his id?"**

**"hanyoustar18."**

**"Hm. Figures. Read the email please."**

**"_Um, hey Kagome. Sorry about at school, and at the park. I was a real jerk. Why'd you take off at dinner with your sister? I've been meaning to ask you that. call me._ from Inuyasha."**

**"I'm going to chat with Sango now. You can take a rest."**

**"Thank you miss Kagome."**

**Chat between Sango & Kagome**

**Melodykattkaggs: Hey. You there?**

**demonslayergurl: Yup. I'm here. Why weren't you on earlier?**

**Melodykattkags: Took Shippo to the park. You'll never guess who we saw there.**

**Demonslayergurl: dunno. who?**

**Melodykattkags: Inuyasha. Guess what Shippo said to him.**

**Demonslayergurl: dunno. what?**

**Melodykattkags: "You smell like dirty socks!"**

**Demonslayergurl: Get out. He said that?!**

**Melodykattkags: Yup. He said that.**

**Demonslayergurl: Well how are things with Inuyasha?**

**Melodykattkags: Ha! What do you think he is? My boyfriend?!**

**Demonslayergurl: so-rry! No need to go all medeival on me.**

**Melodykattkags: sry.**

**Demonslayergurl: s'ok.**

**Melodykattkags: so, for the halloween dance. costume?**

**Demonslayergurl: read my id.**

**Melodykattkags: I take you'll be a demon slayer.**

**Demonslayergurl: Yup. you?**

**Melodykattkags: Dunno. don't got a costume. **

**Demonslayergurl: Well then get a costume!**

**Melodykattkags: I'll find something. Don't worry. Oh! gtg.**

**Demonslayergurl: y?**

**Melodykattkags: Gotta phone someone.**

**Demonslayergurl: Who? Hojo?**

**Melodykattkags: No! Inuyasha wanted me to phone me. He told me to in his "I'm sorry" email.**

**Demonslayergurl: Hm......are you sure he doesn't want you to be his new girlfriend? What if he does? Will you accept? He asked you didn't he? He asked you to be his girlfriend in his email so you're calling him to say yes!**

**Melodykattkags: NO WAY IN HELL SANGO!!!!!**

**Demonslayergurl: O.O Um, don't you have a phone call to make? Sorrie.**

**Melodykattkags: ok. see you at school.**

**Demonslayergurl: ::groans:: I hate school......**

**Melodykattkags: Deal with it Sango. I do too.**

**Demonslayergurl: y?**

**Melodykattkags: Because Inuyasha's there.**

**Demonslayergurl: I see......Oh! You wanna be in a movie?**

**Melodykattkags: Depends. Who's in it, and what's it about?**

**Demonslayergurl: Forget it then.**

**Melodykattkags: Sango..............TELL ME!!!!!**

**Demonslayergurl: Well, it's called Hidden Feelings. I'm in it, Miroku's in it, and uh........**

**Melodykattkags: Inuyasha right?**

**Demonslayergurl: Yup. He's got the lead role. Here's the deal. He needs a leading lady. The director was going to call Kikyo about it, but she's off at a photo shoot. So, when he heard of you, he asked me to ask you if you wanted the part.**

**Melodykattkags: .........................**

**Demonslayergurl: I know it sounds horrible to work with Inuyasha, but trust me. I work with him on all sorts of movies. It's not so bad. And I read through the script. You get to slap him, and he gets soaked. But you do too.**

**Melodykattkags: Fine. I'll take it. What's my name, what's his name, what's your name, and what's Miroku's name.**

**Demonslayergurl: Well, you're Izzie, Inuyasha's well, Inuyasha, I'm Jannie, and Mrioku is.....Miroku.**

**Melodykattkags: Why do they get to keep their names?**

**Demonslayergurl: Well, it's either that, or the director gets a new leading man.**

**Melodykattkags: And Miroku?**

**Demonslayergurl: Dunno. They just did. So you're not gonna take it?**

**Melodykattkags: And miss my chance at repeatedly slapping Inuyasha? As if!**

**Demonslayergurl: Alright! YGG!**

**Melodykattkags: gtg. Kikyo's online. Gotta tell her.**

**Demonslayergurl: k! Later!**

**Melodykattkags: Ok. See you Jannie.**

**Chat between Kikyo and Kagome**

**Melodykattkags: Hiya Kikyo!**

**Dreamstargurl: Hi there sis.**

**Melodykattkags: Thanx again for the computer.**

**Dreamstargurl: No problem.**

**Melodykattkags: Is it ok if I'm in a movie?**

**Dreamstargurl: Depends. What's it called?**

**Melodykattkags: Hidden Feelings. Sango's in it.**

**Dreamstargurl: Who's got the lead role?**

**Melodykattkags: Inuyasha. They were going to offer you the role of Izzie, his leading lady, but you're off at a photo shoot. So I got the part!**

**Dreamstargurl: Alright Kagome! So, is there anything going on between you and Inuyasha?**

**Melodykattkags: Other than an all consuming hatred?**

**Dreamstargurl: Yes. Do you like him?**

**Melodykattkags: In what way do you mean? If you mean like to diss him, then yes.**

**Dreamstargurl: No. As in crush like.**

**Melodykattkags: HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!**

**Dreamstargurl: Ok.......Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha's been locking himself in his room for a while.**

**Melodykattkags: So? Am I supposed to care?**

**Dreamstargurl: Um, I'm not sure. Do you care?**

**Melodykattkags: Yes, if he' trying to comit suicide, then I'll go over there and make him stop.**

**Dreamstargurl: awww....you care for him.**

**Melodykattkags: I wasn't finished. I'd go and stop him from comiting suicide because I want to be the one to kill him.**

**Dreamstargurl: ::sighs:: Well, there goes my idea of you caring for him. Got to his house. Right after we're finished chatting.**

**Melodykattkags: You mean step inside that hell hole?**

**Dreamstargurl: If that's what you call his mansion, then yes. Step inside that hell hole.**

**Melodykattkags: And I would do that why?**

**Dreamstargurl: Don't you want to tell him that you're the leading lady?**

**Melodykattkags: I want him to explode when he gets to the set.**

**Dreamstargurl: fine. So what's your costume for halloween?**

**Melodykattkags: Don't got one.**

**Dreamstargurl: Good. I got one for you. It was my favourite. I told Sesshomaru to keep it.**

**Melodykattkags: Ok. What the hell is going on between you and Sesshomaru?!**

**Dreamstargurl: Nothing! Honest! I didn't want Buyo to ruin it.**

**Melodykattkags: So I'm supposed to ask Sesshomaru for the costume after we're finished chatting?**

**Dreamstargurl: Exactly. I'm sure you will love it. gtg sis. They're calling me back.**

**Melodykattkags: k sis. Careful.**

**Dreamstargurl: k Kaggie. You be careful too.**

**Kagome did't want to go to Inuyasha's. But she was. She told Kaede that she'd phone when she wanted to go home. Of course, getting dropped off at Inuyasha's mansion was Kagome's biggest fear. The location was great. It's just who lived there was the problem. Kagome rang the doorbell. Inuyasha answered it. Of course, there was a girl hanging onto him. A blonde this time. Kikyo told her there was a girl hanging onto him when ever she went there. Kagome wouldn't snap just yet.**

**"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"I'm here to talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome said politely.**

**"What, you want him?" Inuyasha asked smirking.**

**"Don't be stupid." Kagome snapped.**

**"Then why do you want to talk to him?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"He has something that Kikyo wants me to have. She gave it to him so Buyo couldn't turn it into a new litter box." Kagome replied instantly.**

**"Inuyasha, I don't like her." the blonde said hanging on to Inuyasha's arm. _Slut._ Kagome thought.**

**"I don't like Inuyasha either." Kagome shot. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't be here."**

**"Hey! Sesshomaru! Some slut is here for you!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**"I AM NOT A SLUT!!!!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru came to the door. He was basically an older version of Inuyasha. Only much more polite, and he was nicer to Kagome.**

**"Hi Kagome. What brings you here?" he asked.**

**"Well, Kikyo wanted me to come get her costume...."**

**"Oh. That. Follow me." Sesshomaru said walking inside.**

**Kagome followed him up the stairs. It wasn't as big as Kikyo's, but it was big all the same. Sesshomaru took her into a room. _Shit! This is Inuyasha's room!_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru kicked a wall, and a door opened. _Shit, that's a lot of clothes!_ It was more like a closet. Sesshomaru took out a pale pink and light pruple Kimono with cherry blossoms designs on it. The top half of the kimono was the pale pink, with the cherry blossoms, then the bottom half was light purple, with the cherry blossom designs. The sash was a pale blue. Kagome could see why this was Kikyo's favourite.**

**"Here it is." Sesshomaru said giving it to her. Inuyasha burst through the door looking angry. The blonde was right behind him.**

**"Sesshomaru! What the hell is that bitch doing in my room and-" he froze when he saw the kimono Kagome was holding.**

**"What are you staring at?" Kagome snapped.**

**"Where'd you get that?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"Kikyo wanted me to have this." Kagome replied.**

**"Sesshomaru! You know that was mother's-"**

**"Mother gave that to Kikyo." Sesshomaru corrected him.**

**"No! No! That wench willl never wear that! I won't let her!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Give it to me!"**

**"No! It's mine!" Kagome shouted.**

**"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Sesshomaru said sharply. Inuyasha fell silent. "Why don't you go try it on, Kagome?"**

**"Well? What do you think?" Kagome asked coming out. She turned around.**

**"Perfect. Kikyo would be proud." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha was throwing a silent fit. Kagome smiled a bit. _He looks like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted._**

**"She doesn't look half as good as mother did when she wore it." Inuyasha grumbled.**

**"Oh. Ok." Kagome said slightly hurt. that was _mean_.....**

**"I like it." the blonde said seeing that Kagome felt hurt. Kagome cheered up a bit.**

**"Really? Thanks." Kagome smiled. She glanced at the clock. "Oh, I should get going."**

**Back at Higurashi mansion**

**"Well. I shouldn't care. It's mine now." Kagome told herself when she hung up the kimono in her closet.**

**"Miss Kagome, one new email from Sango." Camille informed her.**

**"Really? Read it."**

**"_Hi Kaggs! Sorry I'm emailing you so late. But we start shooting the movie tomorrow at six sharp. Be there! Later Izzie!_ from Sango."**

**"Ok. Thanks Camille. G'night." Kagome siad falling into her bed.**

**"Good night Miss Kagome." Camille said turning off the lights. _(remember that she's a computer. She doesn't have arms. she turns it off by auto shut off)_**

**Back at Inuyasha's room**

**"You were a real jerk to her Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said disgusted.**

**"What I said was true. Se'll never look as good as mother did in that kimono." Inuyasha said stubbornly.**

**"Phone her tomorrow and say you're sorry." Sesshomaru said walking out of his room. Once Inuyasha was sure that he was gone, he sighed.**

**"I said she could never look as good as mother. I didn't say she didn't look good in mother's kimono." Inuyasha siad to himself before falling asleep.**

**Haha! Kaithleen still smells like dirty socks! lol. I'm just kidding. Kaithleen doesn't smell like dirty socks. I don't know what she smells like. I haven't seen her in a month. But she still hasn't posted any of her fics! I'm so mad at her! She's a very lazy person. Oh, and if you ppl wnat to know what happens next, be nice and send me a review. I'm not posting any more chapters for this fic if I don't get ten reviews/and or flames. Yup. Nothing. And if you're thinking _Oh fine then. She'll post soon enough._ Well, you're wrong. I don't care about flames. It's just a pathetic attempt to make me feel bad. But seriously, why would you do that? No one is forcing you to read my fics are they? If someone is forcing you to read one of my fics then go hurt the person that is making you read that fic. But I asure you it will never be me. Why? Because I don't force ppl to review. Well, ppl who want to find out what happens next, as in the ppl who will review because you are such nice ppl thank you so much in advance. And I will try to make the following chapters longer!**


	2. Lost twins, Sakari and Makimi

**Disclaimer: Ok. Before I get into the disclaimer, I'd like to say I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Yeah.....don't mind my disclaimer, I kinda screwed it up. And yes, I know, I said I wouldn't post more unless I got ten reviews, but hell. I was _bored._ Give me three to four reviews and get the next chapter. That sound like a good deal?**

**A/N no. 2: Sorry about this, but I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT forget to say I'm so sorry to Kathleen, or Kate ((Aeirol's sister)) who was offended by my coment about my friend. I know I'll get the shit beaten out of me when the Kaithleen I'm talking about reads that, but she hasn't yet so I can make more chapters yay! Here's the next!**

**chapter two Lost twins, Sakari and Makimi**

**"KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" Sango's voice shouted. Kagome pulled her sheets over her head.**

**"Leave me alone. Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Kagome mumbled.**

**"KAGOME!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! WE HAVE TO START SHOOTING IN TWO HOURS!!" Sango shouted. Kagome sat up, and glanced at her clock.**

**"What?! You mean it's four in the morning?!" Kagome demanded. Sango nodded. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I AM NOT GOING TO SHOOT A MOVIE AT FOUR IN THE MORNING!"**

**"But Kagome! You have to come!" Sango whined.**

**"Fine. Fine. But how did you get in?" Kagome asked.**

**"Um.....one of the maids let me in." Sango shrugged.**

**"Which one?" Kagome asked.**

**"Um....." Sango stuggled to remember. "The one who had really curly green hair and dark green eyes."**

**"KURAI!!!!" Kagome shouted. A tall girl with curly green hiar and dark green eyes walked in nervously. All the maids wore a pair of black shorts, black socks, and a black tank top, and ((yup. you guessed it)) black shoes.**

**"Y-yes Miss Kagome?" she said nervously.**

**"You're fired." Kagome said simply. The girl walked out of the room in tears.**

**"Nice. Now you're short staff." Sango pointed out.**

**"No we're not. We just have to find one of the one's who applied for the job. I'll do that later. I have to get dressed." Kagome said getting out of bed. Three minutes later, Kagome came out wearing a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top.**

**"So, let's get going?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. So, about five minutes later, they were out on a open field.**

**"This is the set?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yup. They're just gonna shoot the first few scenes here, and then we're going to an old castle. It's just over there." Sango replied pointing to a far off castle. It looked like it was just built. "They did a great job restoring it."**

**"Listen. I don't give a damn who you're dating now Miroku. It's not like it matters to me." Inuyasha's voice said grumpily.**

**"Oh sure." Miroku said sarcastically. They were coming closer.**

**"Kags, I brought your costume. This whole movie is taking place in feudal Japan." Sango informed her.**

**"Oh. Thanks for telling me now." Kagome said tonelessly.**

**"Uh, Kaggie? Are you okay?" Sango asked concerned. Kagome nodded slowly.**

**"Yeah...." Kagome replied distractedly. She couldn't believe what Miroku was wearing. Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud.**

**"What's so funny?" Miroku asked.**

**"I-I'm sorry." Kagome choked between laughs. "It's just-it's just-you look like you're wearing a dress!"**

**"Oh." Miroku said starting to blush. ((it's the monk's outfit)) Sango laughed along with Kagome.**

**"You know, I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't pointed that out." Sango said trying to stop herself from starting another laughing fit.**

**"Well. At least someone is amused." Inuyasha said with a frown. (of course, he's always frowning)**

**"How about two someones." Kagome suggested politely.**

**"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded with a pointed look at Kagome.**

**"I'm in the movie." Kagome replied.**

**"As a maid or a tree stump?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Actually, I'm Izzie." Kagome replied. Inuyasha glared at her.**

**"No way in hell are you the leading lady in the movie." Inuyasha said.**

**"Well deal. I didn't want to do this at first, but I did since Sango wouldn't leave me alone." Kagome replied with her fingers crossed behind her back.**

**"Damn that stupid director! Those girls are going to throw one hell of a fit when the see the movie." Inuyasha said frowning.**

**"Why?" Kagome asked.**

**"Don't you watch my movies?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"No, it's a waste of my time to watch you acting." Kagome shot.**

**"Well every movie I'm in my leading lady has always been Kikyo! They are always expecting Kikyo! You are going to get Kikyo to play Izzie in this movie!" Inuyasha said furiously.**

**"Well tell "those girls" to expect someone new for a change. I'm not giving up my part in this movie." Kagome shot back angrily.**

**"Hey Sango, where's your costume?" Miroku asked as Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering.**

**"Oh, I left it in the car. I'm not going to wear it untill I get make up and hair done." Sango replied.**

**"What does it look like?" Miroku asked. Sango smiled.**

**"More like what do my costumes look like." Sango replied. Miroku gave her a confused look, that made her laugh. "You'll see."**

**"Okay people! Time to get your make up and hair done!" shouted the director, DC. ((do not ask me why the director's name is DC. I picked letters.))**

**"Okay. Kagome, ready?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.**

**"Let's get started." Kagome replied walking to the car to get her costume.**

**((an hour or so later)) **

**"Oh, you look perfect!" Yura exclaimed. Yura was the one who did make up & hair.**

**"Uh thanks." Kagome said blushing. She didn't need the kimono Kikyo had given her just yet. She had to be a miko. ((well you know what a miko's kimono looks like, right?))**

**"Well? What do you think of my costume?" Sango asked entering the room. ((it's her kimono, with her youkai taijiya outfit under like always))**

**"Great!" Kagome said with a smile. She really liked Sango's costume, and her make up. ((so do I ))**

**The two girls walked out of the trailor. There was a slight breeze, but that was it. It was still slightly dark, but that was fine. Kagome found Miroku standing alone looking out to the castle. Kagome dragged her best friend over to him. Sango wasn't very fond of Miroku anymore. They had known eachother for years, and every year Sango has known Miroku, he has been a pervert. Other than that, they were great friends. Until Miroku decided to touch her ass, then she'd slap him. _What is he looking at? There's nothing wrong with the castle, is there?_ Kagome thought.**

**"Hey Miroku, what's up? Why you staring at the castle like that?" Kagome asked.**

**"Oh. I just thought I saw you over there. Only you were wearing this old torn up kimono." Miroku replied slightly shakily. Kagome's eyes widened.**

**"You're joking right?" Kagome asked starting to feel scared. Miroku shook his head slowly. Then he burst out laughing.**

**"I can't believe you fell for that!" he laughed. Kagome slapped him angrily.**

**"Don't do that! You scared the hell out outta me! Sango! He's not being nice and it's my first time working on a movie!" Kagome complained. ((-.-; sounds like my 6 yr old brother))**

**"Miroku stop being mean to Kagome, Kagome, stop complaining." Sango ordered. ((that sounds like me. )) Kagome fell silent, and Miroku stepped away from Sango not wanting to get slapped.**

**((about 6 hrs later))**

**"Ugh! I am so tired!" Kagome complained.**

**"Get used to it." Inuyasha said passing by.**

**"Make me." Kagome shot back.**

**"If you're going to work on this movie, then you have to get used to it." Inuyasha replied simply.**

**"Damnit! I hate when you get last say!"**

**"Of course. That's why I always get last say in the arguement."**

**"Nuh-uh!"**

**"Yeah-huh!**

**"Nuh-uh!"**

**"Shut up both of you!" Sango snapped. Kagome stuck out her toungue at Inuyasha and left.**

**FF to Inu-chan's mansion**

**"There is no way I could have thought a bitch like that looked hot!" Inuyasha muttered to himself slaming the door to his room. Someone knocked on the door. "Leave me alone! I'm not here!" ((::rolls eyes, crosses arms and gives Inuyasha a "yeah right" look:: Real smart Inuyasha. Next thing you know they'll believe you're a kitty.))**

**"Sakari and Makimi are here." a female voice informed him. Inuyasha glared at the door. _Damn you stupid maids._ But he walked down the stairs to greet the girls anyways.**

**"Uncle Inuyasha!" the girls screamed happily running towards him. _They're so innocent. They have no idea what their father did._**

**"Hey there twins. Listen, I'm not feeling up to going to the park with you today. I'm really tired, and I need to take a nap." Inuyasha said pulling away from the twelve year old girls' grip.**

**"But you don't have to take us to the park. We have to go and unpack." said Makimi, who was wearing a pair of black shorts and a tank top.**

**"What do you mean go and unpack?" Inuyasha demanded. They shrugged.**

**"Dunno. Mom and Dad just made us pack our bags and they drove us here. They gave me this letter and said to give this to you." Sakari replied. She was the one with her long silver hair in a ponytail, wearing jean shorts, and a navy blue tank top. Her amber eyes narrowed. "Why? What does it say?"**

**((the letter))**

_**Inuyasha,**_

**_please take care of Sakari and Makimi for me. I know they'll behave themselves when they stay with you. You haven't blamed me for them blowing up anything yet. We just found out that their mother, their biological mother, wants them back. They've always known her just as someone who thinks she's their mother. But Yura, she's taken such good care of them ever since they were little. They think she's their real mother. How am I supposed to explain this to them? I know they trust you. Don't tell them about this yet or I will kill you. Thanks._**

_**-Sesshomaru**_

**_Rin......_Inuyasha thought. _Their real mother. She's been trying to reach the girls for years. I know it. Sesshomaru doesn't want them to know who she is. The bastard. How can I take care of them? And God knows when he'll be back for them. I need help. Who can I call? _Kikyo was the first thing that came to mind. But Kikyo was off on a photo shoot. _Kagome....She's good with kids. She's great with Shippo, isn't she? No. Not Kagome. I'm not asking her._ Inuyasha told himself.**

**At Higurashi mansion**

**"Coming!" Kagome shouted when the doorbell rang. She opened it. It was Inuyasha. She glared at him. "What the f-"**

**"Don't swear." Inuyasha warned her.**

**He stepped aside. Kagome's eyes widened. There they stood. Two girls. Two twin girls with waist length silver hair and amber eyes, and twelve years old. They looked so innocent, so harmless, so lost.**

**"What do you want?" Kagome asked.**

**"I need to take to you. Can we come in?" he asked.**

**"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Kagome shouted. The door was closed, and Inuyasha and herself were in another room while the girls played with Buyo. ((buyo is cool))**

**"I want you to stay over at my mansion." Inuyasha repeated.**

**"No way." Kagome refused.**

**"You think I want you to come? I would have called Kikyo but she's off at a photo shoot right now."**

**"I'm still not going." Kagome refused.**

**"Listen to me for once!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome was speechless. "I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me. I want you to teach me how to look after the girls."**

**_The girls._ Kagome thought. _Sakari and Makimi.....I don't want them to be left alone with Inuyasha. He doesn't know how to take care of kids._**

**"Sesshomaru sent a letter with them. Rin wants to see them." Inuyasha told her.**

**"Their real mother? She's so sweet." Kagome said concerned. "Hasn't she seen them?"**

**"Nope. Sesshomaru made sure of it. He made sure that she was locked away for quite a while." Inuyasha replied.**

**"Okay. I'll do it. But only for the girls." Kagome added quickly. Inuyasha nodded.**

**A few weeks later**

**"Girls! Where are you?" Kagome called. The twins rushed down the stairs and to Kagome.**

**"Right here Auntie Kagome!" they replied.**

**"I have to go and get something from Sango so-"**

**"No! Don't leave us Auntie Kagome!" they cried. "Please stay!"**

**"I'm only going to be gone for an hour-"**

**"An hour?! That's a long time Auntie Kagome!" they complained. "Take us with you! Please!"**

**"We promise to behave!" Makimi cried.**

**"And we promise not to blow up anything!" Sakari added. Kagome laughed.**

**"Okay, okay, let's go." she said taking the girls' hands.**

**"Inuyasha! I'm taking the girls with me!" Kagome called. No reply. "Hang on for a minute girls. I'll be right back."**

**Kagome ran up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. He had some other girl over today. She didn't know if she left or not yet. Kagome knocked on the door. No reply. Kagome sighed and burst through the door. She smiled when she saw him. He was asleep on his bed without any sign of any girl. She took a paper and a pen. Then starting writing. She left the note by his desk. She turned to leave.**

**"Close the door behind you." he mumbled.**

**"Why didn't you answer me?" Kagome asked.**

**"I was sleeping now leave me alone." he mumbled again.**

**"Well I'm taking the girls with me to Sango's. Bye." Kagome said shutting the door.**

**"Are we going now Auntie Kagome?" they asked.**

**All done! This chappie is all done! And for the record; Sakari and Makimi have blown up three microwaves, five stoves, one fridge, two science labs, and twelve toilets. Strange huh? Oh, and they blew up a hamster in the microwave so that make four microwaves and one hamster. Oo evil children.....wait. They're the same as me. Cool! Remember to review!**

**I can't forget......Shout outs! If you are really nice to me, and I really like your fics, ((which is usually the case)) ((or are one of my friends)) I will give you a shout out! Shout outs this time to.......Aeirol & her sis Kate, Emie, you're the greatest, Reena, Whisper On The Wind, love your fic Tangled! Rozefire, Dead Famous was awesome! Dom, the monkey boy, Kaithleen for not beating the shit out of me yet, Mme. Janzen our grade 6 teacher who's in New Zealand right now, Jannie who did an awesome job as Annie last year, good luck with this year's Oliver! Roe, grasshoppers are out to get you, Mages, the garbage lady, ((j/k)) ((he's really a class clown)) and Mme. Barnes!!! The best teacher we ever had who moved to Thailand! ::cries:: You're the best Mme. Barnes! And that's all my shout outs for this chapter! If you think my shout outs are stupid, then don't read them. It's okay if you don't like my shout outs or you just hate me......you can flame me about them, but they're at the end so I don't think that interfers with my fic.....Bye to all my faithful reviewers/flamers! And to people who just hate me........um....unless you've met me before((which i highly doubt)), you don't know me........so why do you hate me? I'm just a girl writing fanfic about Inuyasha you know.......**


End file.
